Hot Love Burning
by Phoenix Blackheart
Summary: This is the sequeal to Hot Love. After the first battle with Victor, Johnny and Caroline got together. Reed and Sue got married. Johnny propsed to Caroline. So the Fantastic Five may be getting bigger.


Well after we defeated Victor we had a kind of normal life. Reed and Sue were planning their wedding and I of course am a bride's maid. Sue allowed me to wear red for the dress. Johnny had me try on almost every dress I had in my closet. I had a lot of dress that was workable with my powers.

"How about this one Babe?" Said Johnny

"The tangos dress really Johnny."

"You'll look sexy in it." Said Johnny

"Alright I'll wear it just for you."

Johnny and I were happy for Sue since none of us never really liked Victor. I was in the kitchen making something to eat when I accidently burned myself. Johnny came running in to see my right arm under cold water.

"What happen to you Babe?" Said Johnny

"I burned myself with hot bacon grease."

"Babe be more careful okay." Said Johnny

"I know Johnny but it's hard to do that."

Johnny always was a worry wart when I was sick of hurt but now since we're dating he doesn't want to leave me for anyone else. Sue came in to see if I was okay. Lucky for me Reed had some burn cream to treat me with. Johnny was applying the cream on but I was like trying not to burn the couch up.

"What happened to her?" Said Alicia

"Oh I just burned myself no big deal really."

"Oh you poor baby Johnny please take care of her." Said Alicia

"Will do Alicia." Said Johnny

After all that was over we had to deal with the wedding. I was getting ready for the wedding when Johnny came in. I was a little jumpy when Johnny and I were pretty much dancing the Tango in my room. When we arrived at the location everything changed. A man on a silver board changed everything. Johnny went after him for ruining his sister's wedding.

"Johnny don't."

Too late he went after him but when he came back something was off.

"Who was that man?" Said Reed

"I don't know but I feel weird." Said Johnny

"What do you mean?" Said Ben

Ben went to touch Johnny when somehow they switched powers. I had them switch back. I went to hug Johnny and nothing happened to us.

"Huh it didn't work?" Said Johnny

"Maybe because we have the same powers."

Johnny was not happy that he had to stay away from the rest of us. I felt bad for Johnny because he didn't want me around him even though we have the same powers. I was in my room getting my things ready to have them moved to Johnny's room since we agreed it would be best to have us together in the same room. I went to the living room when I saw Johnny watching TV. He was watching the X-games and he looked even more upset. I walked over to the couch and wrapped my arms around Johnny's shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing Babe?" Said Johnny

"I'm trying to make you happy again. I don't want my warm Torch to go out on me."

"But I messed up big time Care." Said Johnny

"Do you what my mom used to say when we mess up?"

"No I don't. What did she say?" Said Johnny

"We learn from those mistakes even if they're hard to learn from."

Johnny now finally understood what I meant. He got up off the couch, walked up to me, picked me up, and kissed me. Sue walked in to see us like this and she took a picture. Johnny and I looked at her like why did you do that.

"You two make the greatest couple ever so has a gift for you guys I'll be making a book of all your memories." Said Sue

"Wait Sue you mean the pictures of us when we were six and sixteen to now."

"Yep but you do want your kids to know how you two got a long right." Said Sue

Johnny and I looked at each other like wait kids. Then Reed came in the room to see that Johnny and I were still in our embrace. Johnny put me down so we didn't look like we were married.

"So how are we going to deal with the silver surfer?" Said Johnny

"I don't know how but we need to go to the General to talk about the silver surfer." Said Reed

Johnny and I really didn't want to talk to the General but we had to because he had the silver surfer in captivity. We went to the base where the silver surfer is but what we didn't expect to see was Victor.

"Great what is he doing here General?"

"Nice to see you too Care." Said Victor

"Bite me."

"Play nice Care." Said Victor

"You want nice you got to earn it got it."

Johnny was starting to get piss off because Victor was pissing me off. Victor knew how Johnny is when we're together. I just wanted Victor to die so he can leave us alone.

"So we have to silver surfer in a cell." Said the General

"Okay but what about the board."

"We have in a testing cell so we can test it to help explain why these disasters happen." Said the General

"You idiot he loses his powers without the board."

"Care baby what do you mean?" Said Johnny

"Don't you see without the board The Silver Surfer is weak and that I can sense that there's going be something bad coming to destroy the planet?"

"Oh looks like little Phoenix has a new power." Said Victor

"Okay you know what Victor leave Care alone and she was born with that ability." Said Johnny

Victor left and we were trying to save the Silver Surfer so we can stop whatever is coming. Johnny was worried that I was going to be okay.

"Hey Care I notices that you really changed in the ten years we knew each other." Said Johnny

"I got tired of being a coward so I feel like saving lives is the best way to change."

"That's my girl." Said Johnny

After we got to Japan we had a hell of a battle to deal with. Johnny really didn't want me to get hurt but like him I don't listen. We had to deal with the destroyer of worlds to save the planet.

"Johnny combined your powers with Reed, Ben, and Sue so you can help destroy Victor."

"Alright let's do it together." Said Johnny

"What Johnny I'm not strong enough."

"Yes you are trust me." Said Johnny

Johnny combined powers with the rest of us while I kept mine. I was helping Johnny while the Silver Surfer was trying to get the destroyer of worlds away. When Johnny and I destroyed Victor we helped the Silver Surfer. Johnny wasn't as strong as I was so he had to let go. When the storm was too strong for me I blacked out and let go. Johnny noticed that I was falling and panicked.

"Care hang on I'm coming." Said Johnny

"Johnny wait!" Said Reed

Johnny caught me from falling to the ground. He landed near the rest of us and tried to wake me up. Sue was trying not to cry because I'm her responsibility.

"Coming Care please wake up we need you. I need you. Coming on please I Love you." Said Johnny

Johnny kissed me so I can wake up and sure enough I did. I was coughing because I was weak from using all of my strength. The Silver Surfer flew down to see if we were okay.

"Love is what brought her back from a coma. Johnny, your love for her is not like any other form of love I've seen that's why she woke up." Said the Silver Surfer

After the Silver Surfer went to start over Sue and Reed decided to have their wedding in Japan. As the wedding was going Reed got a message saying we have an emergency? So we hurried up the wedding and Sue had to throw the bouquet. Johnny didn't notice that I was the one who caught it.

"Hey Johnny you should look at Care?" Said Johnny

"Why is that Ben?" Said Johnny

When Johnny went to turn around he saw me holding the bouquet. I looked at Johnny with a look that said oh no.

"Oh no that's not how I planned that to happen." Said Johnny

"Well ask her when we get back home." Said Ben

"Okay I will ask her when we get home." Said Johnny

After we did what we had to do so we head home. I was dying to get out of the dress so I headed to my room to change. Johnny was in the living room when I came out of our room. Johnny noticed me and walked to me. He kneeled down and I was confused.

"Johnny why are you kneeling?"

"Caroline Hearts will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Johnny Storm?" Said Johnny

"Yes of course I'll marry you Johnny. I love you too much."

Reed, Sue, and Ben came into the living room to see what was going on. They saw that Johnny was hugging me and kissing me. We saw them so we walked over to them.

"What just happened?" Said Reed

"Johnny asked me to marry him."

"I need a picture for your book of memories." Said Sue

"Congrats Care I'm so proud of you." Said Alicia

"Thanks Alicia for everything."

Sue came back out with a camera and took the picture. I showed her the ring and she was shocked that Johnny had the money to buy it.

"Wow the ring to so beautiful. It has a heart shaped ruby surrounded by flames." Said Sue

"I have one lucky girl don't I sis." Said Johnny

"Yes you do Johnny."

We are now going to get even bigger if we have kids. I'm happy to have Johnny and the others with me because without them I would be in a foster home. Johnny and I were childhood sweethearts so you could never pull us apart.


End file.
